Multi-station workpiece processors are used to process several workpieces within the same chamber, for example in the processing of semiconductor workpieces such as semiconductor wafers. Individual workpieces are positioned within individual processing stations within the chamber of the processor. The workpieces can be processed simultaneously using the same or different processing relative to the different workpieces, and/or at different times within the chamber. Such processing might include any one or combination of deposition, etching and other treatments whether existing or yet-to-be developed. The substrates during processing might be heated, cooled, held at a desired potential and/or subject to plasma or non-plasma processing. By way of example only, exemplary multi-station workpiece processors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,898; 6,143,082; 5,230,741; 5,133,284; and U.S Patent Publication 2004/0219006.
Precise positioning of individual workpieces within the individual processing stations is highly desirable. Lift pins are typically associated with individual processing stations. Such are raised and lowered relative to stationary pedestals for lifting and lowering the individual workpieces relative to the pedestals. In some instances, such action can undesirably move or displace the workpieces laterally relative to the pedestals.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some of the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.